My Choice Not Yours
by JustASmallTownGirl123
Summary: It's Hermione's wedding and their is an unexpected visitor. Will she let it ruin her special day?


My Choice Not Yours

She looked at herself in the mirror, at the woman she had become. Today she was getting married, and not just to anyone she was marrying Draco Malfoy; of all the people to fall for she had fallen for him and hard. They both had no idea how it had happened but the Slytherin and Gryffindor rivals had fallen in love.

After the battle they had met again at the ministry, where they both had positions in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. One late night at the office had turned into more than filing papers, and the rest was history.

Hermione kept her relationship secret from everyone, so when she told Harry, Ginny, and Ron that she was getting married to Draco Malfoy, saying that they were shocked was an understatement. Although after about a week Harry and Ginny had come around; if Malfoy made her happy then they would be happy for her. In fact during the process of planning the wedding Harry and Draco had put their pasts behind them and become great friends. Ron was a different story though, the night she had told them she was engaged to Draco Malfoy he had stormed out and she hadn't heard from him since. Hermione had sent him owl after owl, but never got a reply and once she had gone to his apartment only to have a door slammed in her face.

She was thinking about all of this as the door to her dressing room burst open, "Ron, what are you doing here?"

"I was invited wasn't I?"

"Yes, but I didn't think you would come."

He strode over to her and took her hands in his, "Don't marry him 'Mione."

Hermione looked away from him, "If the only reason you came here was to convince not to marry Draco, then you can leave."

"Hermione, just listen to me, I love you, I always have and I always will. I should have told you that a long time ago but I was a git."

"You're bloody right you were a git!" her voice raising at him, "You put me through hell Ron! Then when I actually find someone that I want to spend the rest of my life with, you go and end our friendship." She yelled angry tears spilling down her face. She sat down on a chair and put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Please come with me, I can give you a better life than Malfoy ever will. I actually love you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked looking up at him.

"Can't you see? He's just using you to get to Harry, he doesn't really love you, not like me."

She stood up, "Ronald Weasley! For Merlin's sake the war is over and Draco is a changed man! I love him and he loves me! Maybe I loved you once, but I don't anymore and I am not going to let you ruin this day for me! Just leave." Hermione yelled at him. She slumped back into the chair, sobs wracking her body.

"But 'Mione." He pleaded.

"I believe she asked you to leave."

Ron and Hermione both looked towards the door, "Harry, thank goodness, maybe you can talk some sense into her."

"Actually no Ron, I agree with her, Malfoy has changed. We have actually become really great friends, maybe even best mates."

Ron stood there slack jawed, "What?"

"You heard me. Now if you could please leave before I have to resort to violence." He said moving towards Ron.

"Please Ron just go." Sighed Hermione

Ron walked towards the door, when he reached it he stopped "When I walk out this door I'm gone for good."

"I wish it didn't have to be that way Ron, but if you can't just be happy for me then I guess this is goodbye." He didn't answer her but just walked out.

Hermione moved over to the vanity table and tried to fix her make-up as best she could. Harry came up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders, "Are you ok?"

"Yes," she stood up with a new confidence, "let's go."

They walked out and stood in front of the doors leading to the sanctuary. Harry and Ginny went out first and Hermione waited, contemplating her choice. Was Ron right? She shook that though out of her head, no Draco had changed. She loved him and he loved her. Besides it wasn't even Ron's choice to make, it was hers.

The double doors opened and she looked down the aisle at her soon to be husband. She saw the loving smile on his face and she returned it and started walking to him. He lifted the veil off her face when she reached him and the ceremony began. They exchanged their vows and put on each others rings and finally they were pronounced man and wife. They kissed passionately and everyone clapped as they walked back down the aisle.

Hermione looked up at her husband and knew she had made the right choice.


End file.
